Conventional synthesis techniques of silica nanoparticles include the Stöber technique which is generally limited to monodisperse nanoparticles no smaller than approximately 30 nm, [Stober, W., et al., (1968) Journal of Colloid and Interface Science. 26, 62, Katelson, H. A., et al., (1996) Langmuir. 12, 1134-1140, van Blaaderen, A., et al., (1992) Journal of Colloid and Interface Science. 154, 481-501] Other methods aimed at achieving particle monodispersity in the 10 nm particle size range have been explored including more complex confined particle synthesis in reverse micelles (e.g., [Osseo-Asare, K., et al., (1990) Colloids and Surfaces. 50, 321-339]). Simultaneously controlling size and monodispersity of silica nanoparticles especially during the downsizing of particle scales to the 10 nm range has proven elusive especially by simple, benign synthesis techniques despite the prospect that such particles hold for surmounting limitations of scale associated with particle-based and thin-film technologies.